


silence

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, some quarantine 2020 content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: they were used to silences between them and after years of living together and being in each other's space they knew what particular silences meant
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	silence

“It’s raining.” Phil said, gazing out of their floor to ceiling windows.

“Well done. Do you want a medal?”

That earned Dan a kick in the shin and a glare. “I’m just pointing it out. Weren't you going to go for a run this afternoon?”

“It might have stopped by then and if not then looks like I’m staying indoors and playing Animal Crossing for another 3 hours if that’s okay with you?” He said rather bluntly.

“Right. Okay then.”

They were used to silences between them and after years of living together and being in each other's space they knew what particular silences meant and it took only seconds to differentiate them.

There was the “we are both here sharing this space but doing our own thing” silence. That was the most common. They didn't have to be talking or even doing something together, just knowing that Dan was there, sitting across from him on the couch was enough.

Then there was the “I'm unbelievably stressed and if you even try and talk to me I’ll bite your head off but thank you so much for this cup of coffee” silence. Usually a silence that appeared during deadlines. One of them would hibernate in the office or be sat at a desk as they typed frantically and the other would diligently bring them coffee and snacks at various intervals. There would never be a thank you or any form of communication but they always knew the gestures were appreciated.

Dan had long silences. Long and drawn out ones they referred to as the “thinking” silence. Usually when Dan (and occasionally Phil) had a lot on their mind. They both prided themselves on their excellent communication skills, being able to pick up on the others mood with the smallest of gestures or even how one of them said something. But sometimes communication was the last thing they wanted to do. The only solution being completely alone to sort through the thoughts in their head. These were usually accompanied by the other sitting next to them closely. A hand running through their hair or just an arm around a shoulder. Words didn’t need to be said and just the comfort of being next to each other was enough.

The angry silences were few and far between. Usually brought on my external things and taken out on the other person by no fault of their own. They both knew better than to interfere with these and it usually ended up being the person who was angry coming and apologising and explaining.

This was an angry silence. Not quite to the level as others but Phil could tell there was something else on Dan’s mind. Rather than butt heads he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink and then headed to their bedroom. 

His Switch was laying on the bed from this morning and he picked it up and absorbed himself in his Animal Crossing island.

It was an hour or so before Dan stirred and came to the bedroom, offering hot chocolate and some leftover cookies that Phil had somehow not eaten from their last food delivery.

“Look what i found.”

Phil looked up and chuckled. “They were hardly lost, I left them on the counter.”

“Yes and you’re lucky I didn’t eat them all and instead saved us one each.”

Phil took the mug and cookie and took a bite, letting out a sigh. “‘Hats good.” He mumbled, a few crumbs falling from his mouth that Dan eyed.

“I’ll clean them up. Promise.”

“You better had Lester.”

They fell into a silence as they sipped their drinks and finished their cookies.

“Sorry for snapping earlier.”

“Apology accepted.”

“My mum has just been nagging me every da-Well, not nagging per say. She’s been doing that mum thing where she’ll ask how I’m doing and just ask if I’ve been up to anything or been outside today. And then she’ll send me pictures of her in the garden with Colin or her going on a walk and saying how lovely the weather is and I know she’s just trying to subconsciously hint that I should be going outside and exercising and-”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Doesn’t help that Adrian cycles the length of the country every day and I think for some reason she expects me to be doing the same even though I don’t even live with her anymore and I’m nearly 30 and I can do whatever I want.”

“Which you can. I…” Phil knew it was always a tricky subject talking about parenting, his own relationship with his mum and dad of course being different to Dan’s so he never knew whether he was saying the right thing or not. “I think she’s probably just checking up on you. The world is so crazy right now so she probably wants to check her son isn’t going crazy locked up in a flat with me.”

Dan scoffed at that. “That happened a long time ago.”

That earned him another kick in the shin. “I prefer the term unique.”

Dan sighed, taking another sip of his drink. “Just wish I could shake this feeling of pressure from her that I should be out appreciating the beautiful sunshine and walking 5 miles every day.”

“Well it’s not sunny now so i think that's as good an excuse as any to stay inside and watch movies all afternoon.”

“That’s what we’d do anyway. Even if it wasn’t raining.” Dan quipped.

“Whatever. You pick a film and I might have some secret popcorn stashed somewhere and we can pretend we’re at the cinema. I’ll even make you buy a ticket and we can sit on the back row and fool around.”

Dan rolled his eyes and collected their empty mugs of hot chocolate. “You know I’m not into voyeurism Phil.”

“Fine, I’ll close the blinds then.”

20 minutes later they were set up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them and the opening credits for  _ Princess Mononke _ playing on the screen. Phil had in fact closed the blinds to give it more of a cinema atmosphere and they had a blanket over their laps.

They settled into a comfortable and easy silence where they didn’t need to speak, save for the odd comment on the film. Their bodies leaning into one another and the only sounds coming from the TV. If Phil listened closely he could hear Dan’s breathing, a comforting sound when he occasionally couldn’t sleep and one that made him feel at home. Yes, this was Phil’s favourite kind of silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> find me @danhoweiis on twitter / @danhowellz on tumblr


End file.
